


Tales from the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Inktober - Fandom
Genre: Inktober, Poetry, and other stuff, creative writing, i just like using this platform ok, i know tags are the food of life but i dont know what else to say, its a bunch of writing similar to edgar allen poe-esque shit based on inktober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober is among us. A collection of works from the woman on the moon, overlooking the sullen world.





	1. Author's Note and Introduction

Hey guys!!!!! Inktober prompts!!!! Yay!!!! In any other instance I'd do goretober since it's more my style, but in all honestly i love the vague goth-y feeling of Inktober. All the "prompts" are going to be chapter titles! I'm super excited to keep up with something and not be hard pressed for a word count tbh. I always feel like i need at least a thousand for chapter fics, while this seems more short story and one-shot type! I've already got the first and second prompts under my belt (both of these are being posted at the same time) so read both, please!!!!!!!!! 

Dont forget to kudos and subscribe to get emails when I post new works!! If you share with your friends and tell me in the comments, you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter! OH AND if you have a ship you'd like to see, or a character or fandom you want used for the particular prompt, Leave a comment, DM me, or Inbox my Tumblr (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) and I'll not only write the prompt, but ALSO SLAP YOUR NAME ON IT!!!!! A FREE OCTOBER GIFT??? WHAT?????? 

Now that that particular business is out of the way, I don't post much on here and I know I don't have nearly as much of a following as I've always hoped but it's still important for me to tell those of you who ARE out there and reading, about how I've been doing, and why a lot of my works have gone uncompleted thus far. 

So if any of you Do keep up with me or see my works, I'm constantly posting like one chapter of stuff and then Never going back, or if I have gone back I haven't finished them. For a long time I've felt bad about it, since there's plenty of works, like Weary Souls, that I just...... left for dead, but didn't want to. Well.... not that I didn't want to, more like my mind's been occupied and overwhelmed. With Weary Souls I was cranking out like 5k words per chapter like it was no big deal, and nowadays it's a HUGE deal. I have a job now, one I've had for about a year.

A year ago, if anyone's keeping score, I went to University for the Fall Semester and Fell in Love. I made new friends and thrived, and I was on a super positive pathway for my mental health. They cut me off halfway through, because I was unable to pay their bill, and was kicked out and left in the WORST state of my life mentally. There were hours where I just stared numb at the wall. For a long time I struggled with trying to have any kind of feeling, or trying to move my life ahead somehow. This Fall I started community college (paying Out of Pocket) and I've never been better, but I'm constantly busy since I'm taking two of the hardest classes for my major. In the next week I'm hoping to hear from another job I put in for, and they've already asked me for an interview. I don't have my own place, and my home life sucks complete ass, but at least I'm on my way to finishing and becoming who I want to be. I'm on the pathway to do what I want. 

As for posting, it's hard for me to write when I feel like no one's out there. I've felt like nothing I post really matters to anyone for a long time, and that puts a huge damper on my spirits, and my want to crank out any material. 

I'm really hoping this Inktober goes well. I hope you like it enough to spread the word. Lord knows I sure love writing, I just haven't had a lot of motivation for the last couple months to write something out of thin air just because I wanted to. 

So, in other words, I hope you like this work, and that you check out my others, okay? Have fun reading C: For the first time in a while I actually had a good urge to write something again.


	2. Day 1: Poisonous

There was something inside of her.  
Something that spread and ached.  
There was something inside of her.  
And it begged to be released and yet it pleaded also to consume her entirely.  
There was something inside of her.  
Dark, Mysterious, Terrible.  
There was something inside of her.  
And it was killing her, in every source of the word.  
There was something inside of her.  
And it tore at her soul, her very essence.  
There was something inside of her.  
Something that drove her to madness and brought her loved ones to their knees. 

There was something inside of her…

And it was a poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to Kudos, Subscribe for Notifications, and Comment (for a shoutout or for submission, or hell even for a political commentary on the misgivings of the work, whatever floats your boat m'dude) and check me out on Tumblr! LOVE YOU GUYS ~Cryellow <3


	3. Day 2: Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober is among us. A collection of works from the woman on the moon, overlooking the sullen world.

 

_"Breathe in.... breathe out."_

His eyes open sharply. His head cocks from side to side, hoping that his neck would crack. He stands up to his full height, a dominating 6 feet. He looks in the mirror. He grins. 

_"Imagine you're on a boat in the middle of a calming ocean."_

His feet moved through the pristine house. His mom had left for work already. His father was in his study. He didn't say a word as his son left out the door. He didn't notice him, that's why. 

_"The waves lap on the sides. Back and Forth."_

He adjusts the straps on his backpack. He waits a few seconds as the bus opens, and the driver looks at him unseeing. Unnoticed. 

_"The wheel is in your hands, a strong wood."_

He takes the first few steps onto the pavement. People push him from all sides. He's in the way. 

_"A soaring bird whistles overhead, singing a soft tune as the water beats a steady rhythm."_

Class One. English. Check. Class Two. History. Boring. He smiles. It's almost here. 

_"You're totally at peace. At one with your own calm....."_

She closes the door. They're all here. They glare at him but they don't know. "

_"You are completely..."_

It cocks in his hands, and aims. 

_"Tranquil."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to Kudos, Subscribe for Notifications, and Comment (for a shoutout or for submission, or hell even for a political commentary on the misgivings of the work, whatever floats your boat m'dude) and check me out on Tumblr! LOVE YOU GUYS ~Cryellow <3


	4. Day 3: Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is a little late but I'm still posting it!!!!!

It was a soft pink. I poked at it with the large fork that was used for hams during Christmas time. This simply wouldn't do! I needed to put it in for more time, or else I'd be serving it raw! The dinner party would be a terrible disaster, and then my reputation would be on the line. No, the meat needed to be a nice golden brown. 

I put it in the oven for another hour and silently hoped that it would crispen. 

This time it was a patchy red. I sprayed cooking spray all over it, hoping that a little browning could occur with something smothering it. 

I put it in the oven for another hour and watched the clock go by with anxious energy. 

When I opened the oven door the smell wafted around the kitchen. It was marvelous! My mouth simply watered as I took a deep sniff, and removed it ever slightly to double check it's current standing. It darkened, but it wasn't quite done. 

I put it in the oven for another hour and left to get dressed. I buttoned up my suit shirt and combed my chaotic brown locks into submission, and once that was complete I made sure the ensemble was all together with a nice pair of slippers. The professional kind, not the house-wear kind. What am I, an animal? 

They arrived, and within 5 minutes everyone's stomachs were grumbling and their mouths watering. 

"Bring out the roast!" they said. 

I opened the oven and placed the marinated torso on my dining room, and found that it was perfectly golden brown and just the right amount of crispy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to Kudos, Subscribe for Notifications, and Comment (for a shoutout or for submission, or hell even for a political commentary on the misgivings of the work, whatever floats your boat m'dude) and check me out on Tumblr! LOVE YOU GUYS ~Cryellow <3


End file.
